U.S. Pat. 4,492,825 issued Jan. 8, 1985 in the name of Brzezinski et al and assigned to AT&T Bell Laboratories discloses a transducer device in which conversion between acoustic waves and corresponding electrical signals is effected by an electret microphone. The device comprises a metallic backplate, an inner dielectric housing member molded about the perimeter of the backplate to extend in its thickness dimension to either transverse side thereof, and having openings on both such sides which are coextensive with the expanse of the backplate inside its perimeter, an outer electroconductive housing member molded about such inner member to either transverse side thereof and having openings registering with the openings in such inner member, an electret diaphragm received in one of such openings and spaced from the backplate by an annular spacer so as to cooperate with the backplate to form an electret microphone, a pair of covers received in the outer ends of the openings on opposite sides of such microphone to provide acoustic cavities therefor on such opposite sides, and conductor means partly molded into and partly extending from the inner housing and providing for connection to the exterior of the device of the microphone and certain other electrical components in the device. In the transducer device just described, the housing therefor is inseparable, fabrication of the device requires assembly of a relatively large number of parts, and the device is not adapted for surface mounting on a printed wiring board.